


Don't threaten the Danvers.

by twijfelaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell Lord is not worried. It's all a matter of when he is going to get out of this cell. That is until Alex Danvers pays him a visit and shows him why you really shouldn't threaten her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't threaten the Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I want Maxwell Lord to suffer and I got the feeling the show won't actually do that. No graphic torture scenes or anything like that. Just Alex showing exactly why you don't mess with the Danvers.

Maxwell Lord is many things, handsome, rich, smart, easy going and he knows how to handle drawbacks. He has back up plans for his back up plans for his back up plans. Which is why he is not worried about being put into a cell by an mysterious government agency. Sure the security team he put together to free him if anything like this would happen is taking a bit longer than he expected. But he is pretty sure that they will find him, free him and he will be able to continue his work to make people see what these aliens are doing to their planet.

It’s been a few hours, at least he thinks because Agent Danvers made sure the only thing he was taking in his cell were his clothes. He joked about taking those off as well but agent Danvers was not in a joking mood and had pushed him, quite roughly into the cell. Cell 19, he has to admit that this government agency has done fine work with their cells, he has not found a way out yet. He is not worried about that. He has a security team ready to break him out, a team of lawyers ready to sue with a moment’s notice and well he knows the identity of Supergirl. All in all he has a good enough security net around him to make sure he will not stay in this cell for very much longer.

One of the door connecting the room his cell is in and the control centre of the mysterious government agency opens and Agent Danvers walks in. Maxwell does admit he likes the agent, he has done some digging and she is smart, like him, handsome, like him. If the situation would be different he would have certainly tried to get her to at least work for him. She was however snatched up by the mysterious Government agency which means he on principle does not like her.

“Ah Agent Danvers, good to see you. I hope your sister is well? And how is my creation doing by the way? Did dear sweet Kara manage to kill her?”

He smiles because he hopes she did, it would only strengthen his believe that these aliens are dangerous and should be killed. He would be able to use the dead of his experiment to show humans what monsters these aliens are.

“She is sleeping.”

He sits up from his bed and walks towards the glass where Agent Danvers is standing. She is not looking at him, instead she is focused on the tablet in her hand. 

“Anything I can help you with Agent Danvers?”

She keeps staring at the tablet.

“Nope.”

He keeps staring at her, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Her calmness unnerves him. It means that his security team is not any closer to getting him out. Not getting out of his cell isn’t an option. They put him in a room without fancy tech to look at, it is barren and all he can do is think. It is all very boring and time is wasted like this.

“Is there any reason you are here?”

She does look up at that and she answers with a grin. A grin that might have any other man worried, but he isn’t worried. He matches her grin with one of his own and they stare at each other.

“And what might that be?”

Agent Danvers moves her finger to the volume button on the tablet and holds it up for him to see. A news anchor is speaking and he is dumbfounded by what he hears. The news anchor is talking about a press conference, apparently one he held if the news message below her give any indication.

“Wait, what?”

His grin falls of his face and he looks at Agent Danvers whose grin has only grown bigger.

“In a shocking turn of events billionaire Maxwell Lord has decided to take a much needed sabbatical. In the speech he just held”

And the news anchor is replaced by a video of him on the stage speaking to the press and employees of his company.

“He mentioned that the pressure to perform has been too big for him to handle. His responsibilities as a CEO and a scientist started to go against each other and in a need to find himself, he has decided to take some time off to grow as a person. What does this mean for Lord Industries? Does Maxwell Lord have anything to do with the Supergirl double that has been destroying the city? Will Lord industries be able to function without it’s entrepreneur at the helm? We will talk to you about it, after the break!”

“How?”

Agent Danvers closes the live stream and turns the tablet back to her chest.

“You threatened my family. You murdered 6 girls and you abused the seventh. You are going to rot in this cell until you are old and grey. Your company will disappear, your name will disappear in a few years no one will know what happened to Maxwell Lord. No one will care.”

He bangs against the glass of his cell. He is angry, they can’t do this too him. He worked too hard for it, he hasn’t done anything wrong. He is just trying to help the human race survive these aliens and the horrors they bring.

“You can’t do this to me!”

Alex Danvers looks at him and for the first time in many years he feels control slipping. He can’t stay here forever, he can’t. He is too important! She is still smiling at him, mocking him and he can feel his blood pressure rising every moment he can’t do anything to wipe that smirk of her face.

“But you see, I can. I can because unlike you I have friends who are much bigger and meaner than you. I admit what happened to your security guard, you know the one that doesn’t remember anything, is something that could have been prevented. We are at war, innocent people are victims of war, by keeping you here, the number of innocent victims will go down. And another thing.”

The smirk disappears and the look of anger she sends him is worse than the smirk she has been spotting since she showed him the news item.

“You threatened my family.”

She does something on the tablet and suddenly it seems like the air is sucked out of the cell, he is grasping at his throat trying to remove the invincible band that is crushing his throat.

“Don’t do that again.”

He can suddenly breath again and gulps in the air, he looks up and sees that Agent Danvers has left the room. He can see the doors slide shut and he can hear a locking mechanism falling into place. He is trapped and no one is going to come for him. Not his security team, not his lawyers. He is all alone in here and for the first time since he started his vendetta against Supergirl, he is worried.


End file.
